


How a Hero is Reborn - OLD VERSION

by boredomsMuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A variation of the twin AU, Also none of the ships are in this part of the series, F/M, Its called Mircaulous Rebirth, M/M, Multi, Reborn AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently being rewritten under the same name.<br/>Some say that a hero is born, others say that a hero is made, everyone can agree when a hero dies.</p><p>So what happens when a hero comes back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ladyblog

Paris moved passed you in a blur as the car got near and nearer the destination you’d give the driver when he’d re-entered the car after placing all your bags into the trunk.  The car ride is smooth.

 

“How was England?”  The woman say perfectly across from you with her hands on her lap attempts to make small talk but its awkward now after so much time when she stared at the tablet now to her side.

 

“England was cold.”  You respond after a moment.  Her belated attempts at polite conversation, used only to fill the awkward silence without her work to distract her, would no doubt you’re your patience thin quickly.  You keep your eyes on the landscape as it comes and goes; everything unfamiliar enough to not fit your definition of ‘home’.

 

“A lot has happened since you’ve been away.”  She informs you, as though there is no possible way you could have known that. You’ve been away, not dead.  It’s only years of being drilled with manners and expectations keep you from rolling your eyes.

 

“I would imagine so.”  You reply instead.  The car begins to slow. 

 

“I can’t imagine your father will be happy you’re here instead of visiting him.”  She points out when the car comes to a stop.

 

“I suspect he won’t be.”  That is all you have to say on the subject.  You open the door and step out of the limo before she can say something else you find equally as pointless as the rest of the ‘conversation’ you’ve had.  You walk up the steps to a landing by the door of the building, the limo waiting for you.  As you look at the building the first thing that comes to mind is Chloé and how you wish she would stop doing things that aren’t completely and utterly detestable, it doesn’t suit her.

 

You wait to the left of the door, leaning against the railing of sorts, for the bell to go and for students to begin to filter out of the doors.  You ears perk up when you hear laughter.

 

“I totally failed that test.”  A voice you don’t recognize groans.

 

“It’s what you get for playing video games instead of studying.”  Someone who’s still trying not to laugh replies.  Despite yourself, you can’t help but smile.  When was the last time he laughed like this around someone that wasn’t you?  Chloé doesn’t count.

 

“I doubt you did any worse than Marinette.”  A third person speaks, a girl this time, and you manage to spot him with a three other people walking out the door.  He doesn’t notice you yet.

 

“And I heard everyone else talking; apparently it was really hard so I’m sure you’re not the only two that failed.”  He adds, possibly as a misguided attempt to cheer up the people to either side of him.

 

“You guys aren’t helping.”  The boy who’d spoken earlier and the girl that had yet to speak complain at the same time.  They’re about to pass you.  You open my mouth to call out to him when another recognizable voice speaks.

 

“What are _you_ doing here?”  The screeched tone turns the hint of a smile to a frown on my voice as I turn my head to look at Chloé.  She looks exactly the same as ever, unapprovingly frown on her face; hand on her hip.  Tailing her is a girl I don’t know and I decide I don’t want to know.

 

“Generally when one completes their abroad studies they return home Chloé.  I didn’t think you were that slow, perhaps I have given you too much credit.  It won’t happen again.”  You say, head tilted and a bored expression on your face.  Your voice makes him stop as he turns to you.  His friends look over as well.  Chloé huffs.

 

“I was asking why you’re here at _my_ school.”  She snaps, glaring at you.

 

“I see no Chloé in the name.”  You mock.  “And the reason I’m here would be obvious, then again I forgot how stupid you are.  I’m here to pick up my brother.”  You tilt you head back to Adrien, whose made his way over to you with his friends.

 

“Félix, I didn’t know you were getting home today.”  He grins.  “You weren’t meant back until the holidays.”

 

“I finished my studies early.”  You shrug.  A beat passes and then Adrien’s wrapped his arms around your neck and you hug him back tightly.

 

“I’ve missed you.”  He mumbles.

 

“Clearly you’ve forgot me with these new friends of yours.”  You smile.

 

“I was talking!”  Chloé stomps her foot as she shouts for attention.

 

“You never do seem to stop that.”  You sigh at her.  A lesser man who didn’t know Chloé may have flinched at the look she sends your way.  You brother’s friends look thrilled at your mockery of the blonde and you decide you, at the very least, don’t hate them.  Your brother pulls away, rolling his eyes at the both of you though he is smiling slightly. 

 

“Well.”  A girl with her hair tips dyed says.  “Are you going to introduce us?” 

 

“Oh, right.”  Your brother smiles a little sheepishly.  “Guys, this is Félix, my twin brother.”  He introduces you.  “Félix, this is Nino, Marinette, and Alya.”  Adrien points to each friend in turn before turning to wear Chloé is standing with steam practically coming out her ears.  “And that is Sabrina.”  He adds, directing your attention to the girl tailing her.

 

“So you’re the mysterious Félix.”  Nino says, moving up to put an arm around your shoulders.  You move out of the way and he looks a little surprised but shrugs and offers his hand.  “Any enemy of Chloé’s is a friend of mine.”  He grins at you but you do not take him hand.

 

“Likewise.”  You say interest, giving him a polite smile.

 

“Why have you heard of him and I haven’t?”  Alya frowns at Nino, and Adrien.

 

“Uh, because I’m his best friend?”  Nino says with an expression of ‘duh’.  In the background Chloé complains about the lack of attention and storms off but you pay her no attention anymore.

 

“Yeah, but I’m a journalist.”  Alya huffs.  She smiles at you but doesn’t try to shake your hand.  “I’m Alya, in charge of the LadyBlog, it’s good to meet you.”

 

“The LadyBlog?”  You frown slightly.  Are you supposed to know what that is?

 

“Félix has spent the last year in England.”  Adrien comes to your aid.  “He doesn’t know about the LadyBlog, sorry Alya.” 

 

“While, you better check it out when you get home then!”  Alya grins practically ear to ear at you.  You’re almost unnerved.

 

“Alya.”  The final person, Marinette, mumbles.  “It’s nice to meet you Félix.”  She smiles.  “We were just on our way to study at my house.  Would you like to come?”  You look back to the limo were you can barely see Nathalie looking back to her tablet.  Your father won’t be happy. 

 

“Sounds great.”  You accept her offer.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien’s friends keep steady, comfortable conversation the whole way to Marinette’s house.  It’s not the polite small talk you’re used to but it’s much nicer to listen to.  All the same you don’t have much input into the conversation.  Every so often Alya will ask your opinion on something they’re talking about (“Break the tie Félix, which game’s better?” “Minecraft is clearly the more creative that mindless murder, so it is clearly better.”), or Nino will ask some question about England (“Did they have funny accents?  Did you sing God Save the Queen?  Did you go on the London eye?”  “I got used to the accents, no I didn’t sing, yes I went on the London Eye.”), or Adrien will mention you (“Félix is the better gamer, he doesn’t even try.” “That’s because I’m perfect Adrien.”), but it’s not until someone mentions Marinette’s lasted project that you actively join the conversation.

 

“You make clothes?”  You ask, raising an eyebrow.  Marinette blushes slightly as everyone’s attention is on her and you remember that your brother did mention the girl that always stutters and blushes around him but is no were near as awkward or sigh with others.

 

“Not professionally or anything, it’s just a hobby.”  She dismisses.

 

“Are you kidding girl?”  Alya scoffs.  “Marinette is an amazing designer.”  She tells Félix.

 

“Yeah, don’t sell yourself short Marinette.”  Adrien grins at her and the girl blushes darker.  Internally you roll your eyes.  Your brother is so oblivious. 

 

“Yeah, check out her designs.” Nino passes you a notebook that Marinette tries to grab.

 

“How did you get that?”  Marinette squeaks, though Nino just grins at her as he hands it to you. 

 

“Do you mind if I look?”  You ask Marinette who seems surprised you ask.  She sighs.

 

“It’s alright, you can look.”  She mumbles after a moment.  You open the book and flick through the pages.

 

“These are really good.”  You comment as you look over the sketches.

 

“They’re not that great.”  Marinette blushes. 

 

“Don’t be so modest, they’re amazing Marinette.”  Adrien grins.

 

“Are you as good at making them as you are designing them?”  You ask her.

 

“She is!”  Alya answers before Marinette can brush aside her skills again.  “They look even better once they’ve been made.  She’s working on this one at the moment.”  Alya points to a ladybug print, frilled skirt with a shoulder-less, short sleeve top dress and a blue ribbon joining the two sections.  “It’s inspired by Ladybug.”

 

“Ladybug?”  You frown.  That name sounds familiar.  Alya looks horrified that you don’t know, apparently.

 

“I haven’t mentioned Ladybug?”  Adrien looks shocked with himself. 

 

“If you have I guess it didn’t stick.”  You shrug.

 

“Ladybug’s Paris heroine!”  She announces, loudly and proudly.  “She’s amazing.”

 

“I will make sure to look her up when I get home.”  You tell her, closing the sketch book and passing it back to Marinette.  “They’re amazing designs Marinette.  Let me know when you’ve finished making the current dress.” 

 

“S-sure.”  Marinette stutters.  Adrien launches into an explanation about how you’re the brains of the company and he’s the beauty.

 

When you get to Marinette’s bakery her mother greets you.  You’re introduced to Mrs Dupain-Cheng and then the group of you quickly head upstairs to study.  You set up in Marinette’s living room and once you’ve all set up and seated Alya makes a noise.

 

“Snacks!  Marinette we forgot snacks!”  She announces.  “You and Adrien should get some, since Adrien will know Nino and Félix’s favourites.”  She grins.

 

“Oh, right.  Can’t study on an empty stomach.”  Nino grins as well.  You almost roll your eyes.

 

“Sure.”  Adrien shrugs and stands back up, letting a blushing Marinette lead him back downstairs.

 

“How long has Adrien been unaware of Marinette’s crush?”  You ask, looking from where they disappeared to Alya and Nino.  Both look a little surprised for only a moment.

 

“Since basically the door he joined our class.”  Alya answers.

 

“Honestly, that boy.”  Nino shakes his head, sighing.

 

Adrien and Marinette return with a tray of baked goods and 4 plates, one of which has cheese on it.  Adrien puts the one with cheese in front of him and you frown slightly, wondering when Adrien started liking cheese.

 

* * *

 

You walk home from Marinette’s house after a long but mostly unproductive study session.  Adrien seems to have had fun though and the both of you are happily chatting by the time you get home.

 

“Your father would like to see you in his office Félix.”  Nathalie doesn’t even say hello, though you suppose you aren’t surprised.

 

“You haven’t seen Father yet?”  Adrien frowns at you, you simply shrug back.

 

“I’ll be back in a moment.”  You say, walking from the foyer to your father’s office.  You check that your sweater is free of crumbs and that your button up shirt looks presentable before knocking.

 

“Come in.”  His voice is demanding and cold.  You sigh softly before pushing the door open and stepping into your father’s office.  You can’t say you like your fathers office much, it’s large and brightly lit but it feels as cold as the man who spends almost all his time in it.

 

“Hello Father.”  You greet.  He shares no such pleasantries. 

 

“You were supposed to report to me first thing after landing.”  He says. 

 

“I know.”  There’s no point in lying about having forgotten or not having been told.

 

“They why didn’t you?”  He demands.

 

“I assumed it would either be to confirm that I was back, something which Nathalie was perfectly qualified to do, or that it would be about work, something I decided to cross off the list as I checked if there was anything on the servers you might want to talk to me about, or else it would most likely be about Adrien, in which case it would be best to see Adrien first to see if I could see any issues you may wanted discussed.”  It’s flawless logic, in your opinion.  You knew it certainly wouldn’t’ve been after a report of your studies, you sent those a few days ago, and it certainly wasn’t for a welcome back, your fathers not the type.  He sits there, frowning slightly.

 

“There is something about your brother.”  Your father eventually continues.  “I’m concerned this school he was so determined to go to may be detrimental to his social and academic standards.  I do know his relations with the Bourgeois girl have gotten worse and I know his grades are no longer straight A’s.  I would like you to start attending his school to see if it is doing more harm than good.” 

 

“I’d be more than happy to keep an eye on him.”  You say, though you doubt you’d sound genuine to anyone that doesn’t know you. 

 

“Good.  You’re dismissed.”  You leave the room and let your shoulders slump slightly once you’re outside the door. 

* * *

 

You tell your brother the good news and spend the rest of the night continuing to catch up.  It’s when he slips into the shower that you remember your conversation you had with Alya about her blog.  Normally you probably wouldn’t bother but something urges you on and you open your laptop.  It’s not hard to find Alya’s blog and you look it over.  The first post contains the results of a poll.

****

**_What is Chat Noir to Ladybug?_ **

_Partner: 20%_  
Sidekick: 27%  
Boyfriend: 53%

_The overwhelming majority confirms it!  To Paris, our resident heroes look as though they must be dating, and I for one think they’re adorable together._

 

You frown slightly as you read the name Chat Noir.  It sounds so familiar.  You continue on and the next post is an article with a photo of the two heroes fist bumping after ‘ **Another successful save!** ’ as the article puts it.  The image makes you frown because you know those names but the faces you see don’t match the ones that are at the back of your mind.

 

And then it all comes back.


	2. Chat Blanc

It’s bright, the fake kind of the bright, the bright that’s achieved with the lights on the ceiling that just make everything feel _off_.  You try to resist the urge to close your eyes against the awful light, instead turning your head to rest on the wet ground.  You wince slightly at the slick feeling of blood on your cheek, in your hair.  Then again, there’s already blood dripping down your chin from your mouth and nose.

 

You watch the door; listen to the footsteps that you think are getting closer.  It’s them, you’re sure it’s them.  You have to see them, even just for a moment.

 

You know you’re going to die.

 

The wounds are just too much.  Your nose is broken, your lung must be bleeding at least a little, you no longer have either pinkie, or your left thumb, the finger next to your thumb on your right hand is gone, and there’s a stab wound in your chest.  The stab wound will kill you, he told you so, it’ll kill you but it’ll be painful and slow.

 

You hope it’s slow enough that you’ll see them, just once more time.  You have to know they’re okay; you have to make sure you get Plagg somewhere safe.

 

“Chat!”  Someone screams, it sounds distant but then there’s a red covered foot at the door.

 

“Don’t look Mari.”  You warn, your voice weak.  You hear her gasp.

 

“Oh, oh my god.  What happened?”  She breaths.  She’s by your side in a heartbeat, trying to stop the bleeding maybe.  It won’t help.

 

“I told you not to look my Lady.”  You sigh. You almost lift a hand to comfort her and then your remaining fingers twitch and you remember you’re missing some.

 

“Chat, stop joking around!”  She shouts and you wince.  Ladybug chokes on a sob and it’s not right.  That’s what the civilian would do.  “How, how did this happen?  The suits meant to protect you!”

 

“It’s not unbreakable Ladybug.  We always knew that.”  You whisper. 

 

“We’ll get you help.”  She decides.  “You’ll be okay.”  She knows it won’t be, she just doesn’t want to accept it.  She always has been too stubborn for her own good.  “Why did this happen?”  She whimpers. 

 

“I told him if he took the ring off Plagg would be trapped in me.”  You tell her.  “So he was trying to force Plagg out of me.”  Painstakingly, you raise your ringed hand.  “You need to take him.”

 

“No.”  She quickly shakes her head.  “No, you can’t take the ring off.  You’d still have your bad luck, you just won’t be able to transform.”

 

“You’re right.”  You breathe.  “It’s a curse, broken by death or a kiss.”  You mumble.  “I never could get that kiss.  Just my luck.”  You shut your eyes, you don’t mean to.  You can hear more footsteps and more shouting, and you know if you want to see them all you need to keep your eyes open but you just can’t.

 

“Félix!” 

 

Just your luck.

 

\--

 

You take deep breaths, staring at your hands.  You have every one of your fingers.  You move them one at a time, trying to calm down, and then take note of the ring on your finger.  It’s exactly like the one you gave to Ladybug. 

 

Why are you wearing it again?

 

“Plagg?”  You mumble.  He doesn’t appear.

 

You look back up to the website.  The Chat Noir and Ladybug in the photo look back at you and suddenly you’re incredibly mad. 

 

It’s not fair.

 

You open a new tab and try to find any trance of you and your Ladybug.

 

You spent years protecting Paris and there’s no trace of you.

 

You spent years cursed with the worst luck possible to protect people that have completely forgotten about you.

 

None of this is fair. 

 

You didn’t ask for this.  You were ready to die, you’d accepted it, you were happy to know that Plagg would be safe, that your friends were alive; that they’d come for you, even if it was too late. 

 

Now you were sitting in front of a computer screen, alone, looking at people you don’t know use your name and your best friends name to get credit while no one remembers either of you.

 

It’s not fair.

 

“Just my luck.”  You mutter.

 

“Ah, a jealous boy.  Torn up inside because no one sees how much he’s done and how he’s suffered.”  A voice you don’t hear speaks.  You don’t see the akuma that flies into your ring.

 

“I can help you make them see.”  You hear the deep, demanding voice now.  “I can give you the power to make them suffer the way you have.  All I ask for in return is the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”  In the back of your mind you know you shouldn’t agree, in the back of your mind you know there’s no way this person is aware of what the issue really is.

 

And yet, you feel the sudden urge to make everyone suffer for your pain.

 

“Alright.  Call me, Chat Blanc.”  You say, standing.  You hear the person chuckling.

 

“Normally I’m the one to give someone their new name, but alright, Chat Blanc it is.”  There’s a sensation of darkness before suddenly you’re not you anymore.  You catch your image in the mirror and stop to look.

 

You look exactly like you did when you were Chat Noir, the full-body leather suit, the large bell, the longer, messier hair, the eye mask.  The only difference is that now your suit is white.  You grin, your teeth are sharp again. 

 

You can make people suffer the same bad luck you had while you protected people.  By the time the current Chat Noir shows up you’ve caused car crashes, missing items, lost keys, broken hells, and more little things happening over and over endlessly. 

 

“Haven’t we already done the copying thing already?”  Chat says, balancing on the chimney of the roof you’re watching the chaos from. 

 

“You’re late.”  You say. 

 

“Excuse me?”  He frowns.

 

“Hand over your Miraculous.”  You turn to him.  “Or I’ll take it.”  The new Chat laughs.

 

“You’re kidding right?  Sorry, that’s not happening.”  He says, jumping to land on the roof with his staff out.  “You can’t give me bad luck, I’ve already got heaps.”  You don’t say anything else, simply get your own staff out and strike.

 

You get the first strike, hitting him in the chest.  Chat is winded but he comes at you.  The strike is wide and you block it easy, kicking him in the chest this time and sending the hero to the ground.  He manages to get up before you get over there and strikes from above.  You jump out of the way and then over him, striking the hero in the side and causing him to stumble.  Chat Noir attempted to strike again, after turning, and you met it again.  You tapped out of the lock quickly and before Chat Noir could expect it, causing him to stumble again.  This time you kick him in the back and he goes face first into the ground.  He tries to stand up and you notice his nose is bleeding.  You push him down again, pressing your foot down on his back, and then dropping that to your knee and digging that into his spine. 

 

“Clearly you don’t matter much to your Ladybug.”  You say.  You click a button on your staff and the blade slides out of blunt weapon and press it against his throat as you gone to grab the ring on his hand.  He struggles as much as he can, though he couldn’t do much.

 

“Stop, you’re making a mistake.”  He protests, you don’t reply.  You grab the ring and pull it off. 

 

“Good, now you just need to get Ladybugs.”  You ignore the voice of the person and turn away from the injured Chat Noir.

 

“Give it back.”  The person behind you coughs.  You put the ring on.

 

In the second you feel the control of the voice leave you and you recognize the voice, you turn and see the twin brother you just _beat up_.

 

“Adrien.  I am so sorry.”  You breathe, hands covering your mouth quickly.  Adrien looks a little surprised and confused at your sudden swap in attitude.

 

“It’s okay Félix.”  He smiles, you suppose he figured it out when you went missing at the same time Chat Blanc appeared.  “You didn’t mean to, I know it wasn’t your fault.  I didn’t realize you were so good at fighting.”  He says.

 

“He’s got heaps more practice.”  The little black kwami says as he appears, staring up at you.

 

“I never thought I’d been happy to hear your voice.”  You tell him.

 

“Likewise.”  Plagg responds.

 

“Uh…”  Adrien frowns slightly.  “What?”

 

“Talk later.  Fé, give him back the ring.”  Plagg shrugs him off.

 

“What about the voice?”  Félix frowns. 

 

“Papillon.”  Adrien frowns. 

 

“He won’t be able to get back in your head unless you let him.”  Plagg shrugs.

 

“But the Akuma?”  Adrien asks.

 

“Dealt with.”  Plagg answers.  You still hesitate.  “He and Ladybug haven’t revealed their identities yet and she’s going to show up sooner or later.”

 

“Félix?”  Adrien asks.  You take a deep breath and take off the ring, returning it to your brother.  You watch him transform and it’s… unnerving to say the least.  At least the voice doesn’t come back.

 

“We’re going to need to purify the Akuma, you know that, right?”  He eventually says. 

 

“That’s not happening.”  You say.  You should give it up, clearly it’s dangerous, but… you don’t want to give up the power.

 

“Chat!” You hear a girl’s voice as Ladybug lands next to her partner.  You hesitate.  She looks so much like your ladybug, even her uniform.  At least Adrien’s costume is different compared to yours.  “Are you alright?”  She stresses over your brothers nose and you flinch.  Adrien turns his attention to her in the way you paid attention to your Ladybug, only he looks… sincere.  Guilt washes over you and while they’re distracted you attempt to slip away.

 

Ladybug’s yoyo wraps around your ankle and she yanks you back as you try to leave.

 

“Ladybug, stop.”  Adrien quickly says.  “He’s not under Papillon’s control.”

 

“He’s not?  How?”  Ladybug frowned.

 

“That part’s not a big deal.”  Adrien laughs a little. 

 

“I won’t give you my ring.”  You tell her.  “I have control over this and I don’t want to give it up.”

 

“I can’t allow that, it’s too dangerous.”  Ladybug frowns.

 

“I know what I’m doing.”  You say, kicking your yoyo’d foot in a way that unhooked it from your leg.  “A lot better than you do.”  You say.  This time you manage to jump away before she could wrap it around you again.  You’re quick to make sure you lose them in the city.


	3. Blannc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you the title is not an accident

Lucky Charm rings out at some point into the night and you decide then that you’re safe to stop looking over your shoulder every other second.  You decide to give yourself more time to walk, hoping Adrien might forget about taking your ring.  It’s not until you hear the unmistakable, familiar, sound of Miraculous timeout that you stop.  You frown, looking around the area you’ve explored for any sign of Ladybug or Adrien.  You can’t see them but the beeps continue to ring out until, in a flash of light, you find yourself Félix again not Chat Blanc.

 

It’s then that you decide it’s safe to return home.  You take the quickest route you can think of and sneak back in through your window.  Adrien’s asleep on your bed.

 

“You’re back late.”  Plagg says from the bedside table where he sits, eating cheese. 

 

“It’s probably better we talk without Adrien anyway.”  You say calmly.  It was something you’ve been thinking all night, though you’d never admit you wanted to keep your twin from the conversation.  “He’s probably confused enough at the moment.”

 

“So,” Plagg prompts as you sit in your computer chair.  You unlock your computer and close the browser open to the Ladyblog, and the searches for your friends. 

 

“Why doesn’t anyone remember us?”  You ask first, looking back over to Plagg, who shrugs.

 

“I don’t know.”  He answers, as though it were obvious.

 

“What do you mean you’d don’t know?”  You demand, shooting a glare his way.

 

“I don’t know.”  Plagg shrugs.  “I haven’t seen them since she left me and Tikki with the old man.”

 

“Why would she do that?”  You frown.

 

“You should be asking old man Fu this stuff, I wasn’t around at the end of it.”  The small creature rolls his eyes.

 

“Then take me to him.”  You say. 

 

“He’s not going to be awake.  You humans need too much sleep.”  Plagg rolls his eyes. 

 

“Tomorrow then.”  You tell him.

 

“Don’t you have school?”  The kwami reminds you and you sigh in annoyance. 

 

“After school then, or during a break.”  You say, starting to get a little impatient.

 

“Adrien can’t come.”  Plagg tells you.

 

“Why not?”  You frown.

 

“He doesn’t know about Master Fu yet.”  Plagg answers.  “He’s not ready for that yet.” 

 

“Then we go without Adrien.”  You say flatly.

 

“Alright then.  We’ll go tomorrow.”  Plagg says, swallowing his last bit of cheese.  There’s a beat of silence and you stand up, deciding to get changed for bed.  As you do you stare at the ring on your hand. 

 

“Is this the same ring I wore when I was Chat Noir?”  You ask Plagg.  He doesn’t reply.  You turn around and see that he’s asleep.  You roll your eyes, for all Plagg complains about humans and their needs he sure does sleep a lot.  You scratch behind his ears and get into bed.  Adrien cuddles up to you and despite everything you feel more at home in this very moment then you have in a long time.

 

\--

 

Nino takes the seat next to Adrien, and Marinette and Alya take the seats behind him, Chloé and Sabrina take the one across from him.  Some guy in a black shirt takes the seats behind Alya and Marinette.  He takes up the whole desk and you raise an eyebrow at him but just take the seat behind him, next to a boy with red hair.  The boy looks up from his sketch book, a little surprised.  He smiles a little at you.

 

“Welcome back Félix.”  He smiles.  You frown slightly and his face drops.  “We had ballet classes together before you went to London.”  He mumbles.  “Nevermind.”  He turns back to his drawings. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t pay much attention to the other students in ballet.”  You say as you take out what you need for class.  He looks a little surprised you continued to talk to him. 

 

“It’s alright.  You were very focused.”  He smiles a little.  “Are you going to start again at the studio?” 

 

“Maybe.”  You answer.  You’re not sure if you will or won’t at this point, what with what happened last night.

 

Class starts and the two of you are silent.  You only half pay attention to the teacher, already having learnt most of these things.  You watch your classmates, and notice Marinette staring with a daydreaming expression at Adrien.  Apparently the teacher notices as well and calls for her attention.  To your side the boy, whose name is Nathanael according to the roll, sighs softly.

 

“I don’t see how he misses it.”  The boy mumbles and you look over to him.  He notices your attention and blushes.  “S-sorry I just, uh, I just, um-”

 

“Just meant that Adrien is blind to Marinette’s feelings, I noticed.”  You say and Nathanael sighs again.

 

“He likes her back.”  He says.  “He just doesn’t realize it yet.” 

 

“Do you like her?”  You ask and you notice he blushes darker.

 

“Who wouldn’t?”  He eventually answers.  “Marinette is amazing.”

 

“Félix, Nathanael, unless you would like to share your conversation with the class please pay attention.”  The teacher scolds so you put your conversation on hold.

 

 

At lunch you leave Adrien with his friends to get yourself a coffee, possibly two.

 

 

After school you find the chance you need.  Adrien has a photoshoot so you decide to walk him to the location.

 

“I need Plagg’s help with something, you don’t mind do you?  I’m not going to take your ring.”  You tell him on the way to the park. 

 

“We still need to talk about that.”  Adrien points out.

 

“We will, but I need to do this first.”  You say.  Adrien thinks it over a moment.

 

“Alright.”  He agrees.  “As long as you promise you’ll explain everything when you get back.”  You nod in response; Plagg pops out of his jacket.

 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m some toy.”  The kwami complains to you both.

 

“Of course not, you’re a piece of jewellery not a toy.”  You mock, making Adrien laugh a little.

 

“That comments going to cost you some cheese.”  Plagg claims.

 

“Camembert still your favourite?”  You ask, pulling out a small amount of the cheese you bought while getting lunch with everyone.  Plagg takes it quickly. 

 

“I knew there was a reason you were favourite Chat.”  Plagg grins, shoving it into his mouth.

 

“Hey.”  Adrien pouts.

 

“Don’t be so upset, it’s not like it’s hard to earn his favour.  All it took for Marietta to steal his heart was to give him a large wheel of camembert.”  You smirk a little.

 

“Who’s Marietta?”  Adrien asks curiously and you freeze up.

 

“No one.”  You mutter.  “I’ll, let’s talk later, okay?  Lead the way Plagg.”

 

“Oh, alright.”  Adrien frowns slightly and you feel a little guilty.  “Stay safe guys.” 

 

“We will.”  You say.  You follow Plagg’s instructions as the kwami leads you to Master Fu from a hiding spot in your vest pocket.

 

On the way you get another coffee.

 

The building is the same one you once walked into regularly.  The ones around it have changed but it’s at the exact same address, with the same structure.  You take a deep breath and open the door.  The first thing you note is that no bell rings out to signify your entrance.  The door was unlocked though, the way it’s always been.

 

“It’s changed.”  You say, looking around once your inside.  Despite the outside looking identical, the inside of Fu’s shop has drastically changed.

 

“Meh, he changes the look every other decade, the old fart can’t make a decision.”  Plagg shrugs.  You hear voices from the back.

 

“What should I do Master Fu?”  It’s a familiar voice.  You begin to walk towards it but freeze when you get to an open door.  You can see Marinette kneeling with Master Fu.  Before they notice you, you hide behind the wall next to the door.  “Chat trusts him, but he was akumatized and even though he seems to have gained control over himself I don’t know if I can trust this Chat Blanc.”  You realize then that Marinette is Ladybug.

 

“Really?”  Plagg rolls his eyes, floating in full view.  “You make such a huge fuss over coming here and then won’t enter because you see Ladybug.” 

 

“Shut up Plagg.”  You hiss.

 

“Ah, Plagg.”  You hear Master Fu’s voice.  He sounds the same.  “I thought you might be coming.  Let me ask, person hidden behind a wall, are you Chat Noir?”  He’s smirking, you just know it.

 

“I think he’s more Poulet Noir.”  Plagg laughs.

 

“ _Shut up_ Plagg.”  You hiss, slightly louder.

 

“Is… is that you Chat?”  Marinette asks, clear nervousness in her voice.  The tone is so alike to when your Ladybug revealed her identity to you.  You take a deep breath.

 

“I’m not your Chat Noir, don’t worry.”  You say, stepping into the room.

 

“Félix?”  She asks, sounding both confused and nervous.  You suppose she’ll need more explanation to ease her nerves over the obviously damning conversation.

 

“Félix!”  A ball of red flies into you as you kneel next to Marinette.  You pat it slightly, barely a hint of a smile on your face.

 

“Hello Tikki.”  You greet the ball.  “And hello Wayzz.”  You nod to the turtle kwami who brings you a cup of tea.

 

“Félix.”  The magical creature nods back and then returns to Fu’s side.

 

“It is good to see you again.”  The old man smiles.  Plagg takes to the table and to a pile of cheese that’s waiting for him.  “I can’t say it was a surprise.”  Fu smiles.

 

“Apparently nothing surprises you.”  You say, taking a sip of your tea. 

 

“You’re Chat Blanc?”  Marinette guesses, frowning slightly as she stares at you.

 

“As of yesterday night.”  You answer.

 

“And before that he was Chat Noir, this is old news.”  Plagg rolls his eyes.  “We came here for new news.”  He eats one of the pieces of cheese.

 

“What?”  Marinette frowns.  There’s a moment of silence, no one sure who would be best to tell her.

 

“I’ve told you there were other Ladybugs, before you, well Félix was the Chat Noir to the Ladybug before you.”  Tikki tries to explain for her after the moment passes.

 

“20 years ago in fact, when I was much younger.”  Fu jokes.

 

“You don’t look any different.”  You comment, sipping your tea.

 

“Neither do you, which is saying something.  I was old then and I’m old now.  You died Félix, when you were older than you are now.” He says and you break eye contact with him, beside you Marinette gasps.

 

“I know.”  You say.  “I remember everything Fu.  It’s what led me to being akumatized.”  You mumble slightly, looking at the ring.

 

“I understand.”  He nods. 

 

“I don’t.”  Marinette sighs. 

 

“Ah, apologizes.”  Fu smiles at her.  “Let me explain.”  He places down his cup.  “Before I gave Tikki and Plagg to you and your Chat Noir I met Félix and his Ladybug.  Félix was not hard to find, I must admit, he was a powerful Chat Noir but he lacked control and Plagg’s energy leaked out of him.  He refused to meet me but it would seem he told his Ladybug about me, as she came and found me shortly after.”  Fu chuckles lightly as he remembers meeting you and your super partner.  “When we did finally meet it was because Plagg was ill and Félix, despite his claims of hating Plagg and his curse, brought him here so I could help him.”

 

“Curse?”  Marinette asks.

 

“Ladybug doesn’t have one but Chat Noir is cursed with bad luck from the moment they get the ring until the moment they lose Chat’s powers, either with a kiss or death.”  You tell her.

 

“Most can deal with it.”  Plagg says in between bites.  “But because Félix was powerful he had the worst of it.  Yet he’s gripping to this new power tightly.” 

 

“Can we just let Fu finish?”  You huff before Marinette can bring the conversation to Chat Blanc.

 

“We and the other young heroes worked together then to bring down the Collector.  Unfortunately Félix was captured.  He died to protect Plagg.”  Fu frowns, most likely at the memory, and you focus your eyes on your lap.  You failed them, all of them, you died.  If not for your team the Collector would have had Plagg’s ring.  “It was quite a selfless act.  I don’t know many that could have done the same.  Thank you Félix.”  He smiles and you’re a little surprised by the gratitude.  You take a sip of your tea and don’t reply.

 

“Who’s the Collector?”  Marinette asks.  You try not to be as impatient as you feel, you were the one here with questions after all.

 

“The Collector was someone with too much money and an obsession with superheroes.  He was kidnapping anyone with magical ability and he was taking it from them.  Mostly he was in Paris, though he travelled sometimes.”  You tell her, the cruelness in your tone certainly not directed at her.

 

“He was throwing off the magical balance in the world.”  Wayzz explains further.  “In response Tikki and Chat Noir found wearers worthy of their powers.  It’s not half as quick or easy as Master Fu choosing one but he did not have their Miraculous at the time and it worked out in the end.”

 

“Shouldn’t there be reports on the Collector?  And the Ladybug and Chat Noir from then?”  Marinette asks and you’re a little grateful that she finally asks one you also want answered.

 

“Even Tikki’s powers have limitations.”  Fu starts, sighing.  “The last Ladybug could have used both Tikki and Plagg’s powers to bring Félix back, but that would have meant destroying the balance Félix had died protecting, so instead she tried to use only Tikki’s powers.  I believe it’s why Félix was reborn this way.  Using her powers so selfishly had consequences, when she used Lucky Charm after everything else failed it erased her history and the history of her team and enemies from the world outside those that were directly involved.  She brought Tikki and Plagg’s Miraculous to me afterwards, I had to change the ring Plagg was in due to everything that had happened and the stress from Félix’s power.”  Fu explains.

 

“That’s why I tell you to be careful about how you use Lucky Charm Marinette.”  Tikki hums.

 

“But she was trying to bring someone back, how is that selfish?”  Marinette frowns.

 

“Félix didn’t care about coming back.”  Plagg answers for you.  “He was at peace, so Ladybug couldn’t be doing it for him.”  He has another piece of cheese.

 

“I have a question as well.”  Tikki says before you can manage to get a word in.  “How is it that Félix is back after being Chat Noir?  Marinette didn’t purify his akuma.”

 

“I can answer that one.”  Plagg says.  “I dealt with the akuma.”

 

“Please tell me you didn’t.”  Wayzz frowns.

 

“What?  I barely had to do anything.”  Plagg shrugs.  “It was mostly Nooroo’s magic and Félix having a ring that can host us.”

 

“What did you do Plagg?”  You ask, frowning and glaring at the kwami.

 

“Oh my gosh.”  Tikki gasps.  “Plagg made another kwami.” 

 

“That’s… that’s possible?”  Marinette frowns.

 

“It’s rare they do it.”  Fu says, and you’re sure he’s staring at you.  “Kwami are capable of forming someone’s magic into another of their kind if they feel there is great need.  I have never seen them turn another kwami’s magic into one of them.”

 

“So I have a new kwami in my ring?”  You say, looking down at the ring that once housed Plagg.

 

“It would appear so.”  Fu nods.

 

“How to I call it out?”  You frown.

 

“Just ask.”  Plagg shrugs.  You hesitate at the direction before sighing.

 

“Please come out kwami.”  You ask.  There’s a beat when nothing happens and then a small white creature appears from your ring.  It’s almost pure white, with cat ears and whiskers, though it has a moth’s antenna and wings, both of a pale purple.  Its eyes are also purple.

 

“They have Nooroo’s eyes!”  Tikki squeals.  The new kwami hesitates slightly at her excitement. 

 

“They’re like a mix of a moth and a cat.”  Marinette comments, not cruelly.

 

“Hello, I am Chat Blanc’s kwami.”  The creature greets once it’s sure no one else will talk, bowing slightly at the group.  “It is nice to meet you.”

 

“Plagg!  Do you ever think before you act?  This could through off everything!”  You don’t think you’ve ever seen the turtle kwami angry before as he darts over to the cat kwami that’s finishing his cheese.

 

“What?  Now that Nooroo’s gone bad side it’s the perfect idea.”  Plagg claims.

 

“Nooroo has not gone ‘bad side’!”  Wayzz defends.  “He’s being misused!” 

 

“Wayzz, calm down.”  Fu says.  “There is no need to be mad, what happened has happened and we can only hope for the best.”  He turns to your kwami.  “Tell me little one, do you have a name?”

 

“No.”  The white kwami answers, unfazed by Plagg and Wayzz beginning to argue.

 

“In that case, Félix, I believe you should name them.”  Master Fu smiles at you.  You hesitate at that, staring at the creature that looks up at you expectantly.

 

You are Félix Agreste, last night you remembered that you were tortured to death by a mad man and now you may never see the first people you considered your first friends again, and if you do they may not think you’re you.  You used to be Chat Noir and you used to protect Paris while having the worst luck in the world.

 

Now you’re Chat Blanc and Paris needs the help of heroes again. 

 

“Blannc.”  You decide, uncreative perhaps but you’ve always been more logical then creative.  “How about the name Blannc?”

 

“Alright then, my name is Blannc.”  The kwami agrees.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Marietta is the name of Bridgette in this au


	4. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was going to be the last chapter but then I realized how long it was getting so I spilt it into two parts.
> 
> Also, how doesn't love the the idea of Nino and Félix being enemies to friends to lovers? I love the idea of Nino and Félix being enemies to friends to lovers.

“So, let me get this straight.”  Adrien paces in front of where you sit on the bed, a frown settled on his lips and his brows furrowed.  “You were the last Chat Noir, and you were fighting this guy called the Collector with a group of other heroes and they beat him but you died.”  He starts and you nod, you’d left out exactly how you’d died there was no need to let your brother know _that_.  “Your Ladybug tried to bring you back, and that caused everyone to forget everything about your fights, and now you’re you, and Chat Blanc, and you have a new Kwami, and you _met_ Ladybug?”  He asks.

 

“That’s about right.”  You say, watching him for his reaction.  “You’re going to wear a hole in my carpet.”  You warn.  He frowns, stops, and sits down next to you on the bed, bringing his knees to his chest.  “It wasn’t her choice.  It was just an accident; she would have wanted you to know first.”  You try to comfort him.

 

“Did you tell her about me?”  He asks. 

 

“No.  She told me not to mention anything.”  You’re surprised she didn’t just figure it out, though you think that might have something to do with the fact that she didn’t want to.

 

“Oh.”  He mumbles. 

 

“Blagh.  You humans make it so confusing, it’s just a name.”  Plagg complains.

 

“I don’t believe I was this bad.”  You claim, frowning slightly.

 

“You were worse.  You would have kept it a secret if it didn’t time out.”  Plagg rolls his eyes and you open your mouth to say something but close it after a moment as you remember that he’s right.

 

“Yes, well, Marietta was worse than I was.  Honestly the poor girl practically swooned the second she saw me and she didn’t even reveal her identity.”  You sigh.

 

“That Claude kid looked pissed.”  Plagg laughs.

 

“I’m glad you guys are catching up and all but it’s weird.”  Adrien groans and lies back against the bed.  You watch him as he stares up at the ceiling.  You can see the bruises, not too obvious but they were there, under the ladybug themed pyjama’s he wore.  You hadn’t noticed them last, and all day you’d been too distracted to think about it, now your brother has your full attention and the fact that you _hurt_ him slipped your mind is making you feel worse.  You open your mouth to try to say something but he cuts you off.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”  Adrien mumbles, not looking over at you.

 

“I wasn’t sure how to.”  You answer honestly, not looking away from your twin.  “It’s… odd, for us not to share something.  To find out I had a whole life was a lot more extreme than simply being away for a year.”  You hesitate, you need to apologize but you’re not quite sure how.  Setting your pride down, facing your guilt, neither have been your strong points over the years.  “Are you alright?”  You ask instead.

 

“I’m peachy.  My brother knows the identity of my crush before I do, and my crush knew the identity of my brother before I did.  Of course I’m alright.”  He’s doing the pouting think that he always does when he’s trying to sound angry but really he’s just upset.  You sigh and look away from him.

 

“That’s not what I meant.”  You mumble.  There’s a pause and you hope that’s only because he’s confused by what you mean. 

 

“Oh.”  Adrien says, pausing another movement.  You feel a shift in the bed next to you as he sits up.  He leans his head against your shoulder, the way he’s always done.  You wonder how you managed to survive your first life without him.  “I’m fine Félix, and even if it wasn’t it’s not your fault.”  He tells you.  “You didn’t know it was me and you weren’t in control.  So don’t beat yourself up over it, please.”  You nod but you both know you don’t believe him.  You should have known, you should have been in control.

 

“This is so _cheesy_.”  Plagg breaks up the moment, rolling his eyes but with a satisfied smirk on his face.  Adrien laughs and you just glare at him.

 

“Don’t be getting your _claws_ out Félix.”  Adrien joins in and you groan.

 

“You’re not even making puns, you’re just _pawing_ in cat and cheese related words and expecting a laugh.”  You complain, a quirk to your lips.  Plagg snickers and Adrien laughs.  You all spend a good hour comparing puns and jokes.  You’ll deny laughing at anything the two of them say until the day you die.  Eventually you settle down for bed, sharing your bed again.  You genteelly scratch behind Plagg’s ear, the kwami already deep in dreams that probably contain mountains of cheese.  You settle into your pillow, on your bed, and for a moment you compare your old and new beds. The first one wasn’t as large, after all you never shared the old one, and you didn’t have as many pillows but that was fine by you.  Your comparison stops there as your soothed to sleep by your brothers even breaths.

 

* * *

 

 

Iron, or steel, or whatever this psychos knives are made of, collide with skin and _tear_ , not cut.  They leave grated, uneven cuts and a slice of metal it dropped inside so that even if it heals before he’s done they’ll always be a reminder.  It’ll probably scar.  Not that you really have a chance for it to do so.  The second cut comes and you realize you don’t feel pain.  You focus on the knife, press, drag, left, poke, metal, move on.  You should feel this.  Only you don’t feel this, you watch it, you watch it from someplace that the victim wouldn’t be.  You watch it and you drag the knife across the arm of someone who looks a lot like but isn’t you.

 

Adrien.

 

You stop, but a hand takes yours and forces you to move onto the next cut.  It doesn’t take much force.  You hear a voice in your ear and you’re not sure if it’s the Collector, or Papillon, or both, or neither, but they talk in your ear and you want to cringe but you don’t.

 

“You’re the same as me.”  The voice chuckles, you plunge the knife in your brothers chest, the same place a knife killed you.  Adrien screams.

 

* * *

 

You wake up with a start, panting and covered in sweat.  Next to you Adrien shifts but he stays asleep.  You’re so glad.  You don’t think you could look him in the eye right now.  You just dreamt you’d _killed_ him.  A sob racks through you and you sit up, drawing your knees tightly to your chest.

 

“Are you alright?”  It’s an unfamiliar voice and you switch into fight mode until you realize it’s Blannc.  They’re sitting on the bed in front of you.  Instantly you force yourself to sit straighter, you release your grip on your legs and you try to look like you’re alright.  You don’t wipe your eyes despite the tear tracks. 

 

“I’m fine.”  You lie.  “It was simply a nightmare, nothing important.”  You add, for good measure.

 

“Would you like to talk about it?”  The new kwami asks. 

 

“No.”  You respond, quickly and firmly. 

 

“Kwami’s have access to their hosts memories from before they met.”  Blannc responds.  “It is so that we can help create forms that best suit them and advise them in situations better.” 

 

“You know a lot for only being a couple days old.”  You say, mostly to get him off topic.

 

“I know the average amount for a kwami.  We have a shared memory containing this like this.”  Blannc informs you calmly.  “I believe the nightmare would have been about the last few weeks in your previous life, which I have studied from an outsiders point of view, but I cannot tell you suitable advice if you will not tell me what point you were dreaming of.”  They say.  You’re silent for a long moment, not looking at him or anything really just… staring.  “We are teammates now Félix, you can trust your teammates.”  They say it as though they’re copying someone and you know they are because you remember who said those words to you before and why.  You sigh.

 

“I was in his, the Collectors, position.  It was Adrien I was hurting.”  You tell the small being of magic.  “He said I was just like him.”  You don’t specify who said it because you’re really not sure.

 

“You are not.  You did not seek to hurt your brother.”  Blannc replies.  You run a hand through your sleep jostled, slightly sweaty hair.

 

“No, but I went and hurt Chat Noir because I wanted the Miraculous he had.  That is exactly what the Collector did.”  You mumble.  Blannc doesn’t reply for a long moment.  They’re obviously new to this and everything else.  You’re aware you should be making this easy on them, that you should be helping the Kwami to shape themself.  They’re trying to do what you know, and apparently they know, Tikki would do but you’re not giving them any ground to stand on and you’re aware that’s not fair.

 

“You went after Chat Noir because someone else wanted his Miraculous.”  They eventually say, each word sounding as though it’s had though put into its pronunciation and place.  “If you would like to blame someone you may blame me, as if I had not been used to akumatize you then you would not have gone after Chat Noir.”  He says.

 

“You don’t know that.”  You claim, even though you’re sure you both do.

 

“I apologize deeply.”  They say, bowing slightly.  You’re not sure who or where they picked up the cultural action, perhaps your memories of Marietta.    

 

“It’s not your fault.”  You sigh.  They’ve talked you into a corner, you know it’s hypocritical to blame yourself and not Blannc, but you don’t want to let go of the guilt.  At very least not until Adrien’s bruises heal.  So you change the subject, as is so often your reaction to conversations you want to avoid.  “Why didn’t you come out when I was explaining everything to Adrien?” 

 

“I wasn’t aware you wanted me to.”  They say a beat too late for it not to sound like an excuse.  “I am not quite fond of the idea of meeting more people.”  They admit, somewhat quietly.  You nod.  Despite the fact that Plagg made him, and his obvious cat like features, you’re somewhat surprised how different the two kwami are. 

 

“Do you have a draw back?”  You ask before you realize you’re asking it.  Comparing the two kwami had brought to mind the bad luck you’d suffered as Chat Noir.

 

“I do not know.  It is not a part of our collective memory.”  Blannc answer.  “I am also not fully aware of what I am now capable of, nor of what Chat Blanc is capable of.”

 

“I see.”  You say, not sure if it’s a good thing or a bad thing.  On one hand, you could be more powerful then you realize, on the other there could be serious drawbacks to this.  Carefully, as not to shift or wake your sleeping brother or the kwami asleep on the bedside table, you raise from the bed.  “It would seem that we could stand for some training in that case, and I have no interest in returning to sleep.”  Blannc looks like they’re about to object but they don’t and you lead Blannc out of the room, wiping your eyes.

 

Over the course of 3 hours you learn you transform the same way as always, you learn that your suit is the same in every way as the one you used to have, you learn that your staff is the same as well.  You spend most of your time getting used to moving in the skin tight leather again, it’s when you’re nearing the end of the time you have to train that you start trying to find your power.  You try cataclysm, nothing happens. You try shouting various versions of the words ‘bad luck’ under the assumption it may have something to do with your akumatized power, nothing happens and you’re kind glad.  Ultimately you run out of ideas and Blannc runs out of energy.  You take the Kwami to the kitchen and find him something he likes.  He enjoys the jerky in the chef’s ‘secret’ stash and the dried fruit in the cupboard so you make a mental note to get more before you head into the shower. 

 

Out of the habit of the Félix that wasn’t Chat Noir, the Félix of a few days of ago, you attempt to remove the ring before you get in the shower.  It doesn’t budge in the slightest.  You frown, looking down at it.  You can twist the ring, turning it so the cat face is on the inside of your hand, but it won’t lift. 

 

You decide to think about it in the shower.  You could remove Plagg’s ring, that didn’t stop the curse but you could do it, but you can’t do that with Blannc’s.  You can’t figure out why.

 

When you’re out of the shower you join your brother at the breakfast table.  You’re both presentable and Nathalie is already going over Adrien’s schedule for the day.  There’s a large coffee waiting for you, as well as a plate of poached eggs on toast with a side of spinach and bacon.  You drink the coffee and drown out the voice of Nathalie until she informs you of your day. 

 

You’re driven to school but once you get there you leave the grounds and buy a coffee before you actually head to class.  By then Adrien is talking to his friends.  You join him and met Marinette’s eyes, you give her a nod and she hesitantly smiles at you.  You don’t really pay attention into the conversation, just stand with them as they talk.  Nino tries to pull you into the conversation but you ignore him.  It makes him frown but you continue to ignore him.

 

In class you sit with Nathaniel again.  He smiles and greets you and you give him a wave, not up for conversation until you’ve at least finished your second coffee of the day.  Class starts. 

 

By lunch you can find amusement in the way Marinette swoons over your brother and the way your brother gushes over Ladybug.

 

After school your brother and his friends head to the library to study.  You tag along.  Like the last study session this one appears to be just as unproductive.  Only this time it’s worse, really, the four were mostly in their own worlds.  Nino is listening to music, Alya and Adrien are in a “serious” decision about the new design of some ladybug themed merchandise, Marinette being pulled into the conversation every so often though she mostly just listens to the debate.

                        

You’re pretty sure you’re all about to be kicked out and it’s pissing you off. 

 

So, before an angry librarian can get her two cents in you stand and gain the attention of everyone in the group.

 

“Headphones out, sit probably, and pay attention because apparently the group of you are incapable of acting you age and reviewing over simple notes.  So, instead, you’re all going to sit there and listen to me while I teach.  Understand?”  You say, glaring at the group of them.  It hadn’t been so bad, this behaviour, in the privacy of Marinette’s home, but in public with a test looming you were not planning on standing for any of it.  The four of them stare at you before cautiously picking up their pens and you borrow a small whiteboard on wheels before you begin to review the listen and complete the homework the teacher assigned.

 

“Dude, your brother is cray.”  You hear Nino whisper to Adrien, you turn and glare at him. 

 

“Mouth shut, you’re failing maths, aren’t you?”  You glare.  He glares back.

 

“Asshole.”  He mutters when you turn back around, this time you don’t bother telling him off for it.

 

You’re almost finished with your homework when you hear someone running into the library, screaming about their being another attack of Paris.

 

“Another so soon?”  Alya frowns.  “It’s never been this quick before.”  You tense slightly.  You know why, because you not only failed but also began a new enemy. 

 

“Maybe it’s that Chat Blanc guy again, Ladybug didn’t get rid of their akuma yesterday.”  Nino suggests.

 

“Whatever it is I’m going to get some shoots of Ladybug for the Ladyblog!”  Alya announces; rushing off before anyone can stop her.  You see Marinette biting her lip and watching the person that ran in shouting.

 

“Shouldn’t you go after her Marinette?”  You say, Marinette looks confusedly at you before realization hits her.

 

“Oh!  Right, of course!  We’ll be right back.”  She claims before rushing off after her best friend.

 

“There is no way Marinette’s gonna be able to get Alya back.”  Nino comments, watching the two leave, chin in his palm.

 

“She might be able to keep Alya out of danger though.”  Adrien offers, too anyone else he sounds fine but you can hear the distraction in his voice as he tries to figure a way to rush off.

 

“That girl gets into way too many dangerous situations for a photo.”  Nino rolls his eyes. 

 

“Say’s you.”  Adrien mocks.  You clear your throat and they look to you. 

 

“We’re still studying here.”  You remind them.  Nino groans.  “Nino, go get a copy of the text book from last year, I want to see if it’s got simpler versions of these questions.”  You tell him.

 

“Yes, your highness.”  Nino says sarcastically.  He leaves though and you gesture for Adrien to leave.

 

“Are you coming?”  Adrien asks, after he stands up. 

 

“Someone has to stay here with Nino.”  You tell him.  That’s not the truth, of course.  The truth is the fact that you’re scared that if you go out there and fight with someone other than your team you’ll lose it again.  You’re scared  you’ll hurt Adrien again.

 

Adrien nods and runs off.  When Nino returns without the textbook, claiming they didn’t have any, you tell him Adrien went to the toilet. 

 

“Then why are we still studying?”  Nino groans.  “Let’s go out and see watch the fight.”

 

“There are better things to do with our time.”  You claim, rolling your eyes. 

 

“Whatever, I’m going with or without you.”  Nino heads to the door of the library.  You not sure if you should follow or not.  You hesitate before you decide to follow him.  You don’t think you could fight with Ladybug and Chat Noir right now but there is no way you’ll let your brother fight some poor soul being controlled by a psycho without watching to make sure he’s okay.

 

You open the library door and outside the city is silent.  It unnerves you.  You look around, there are people sleeping restlessly on the streets.  Nino stands a few steps ahead of you, looking up and staring with muttering under his brother.  He’s shaking, terrified.  You hesitate and look up. 

 

Your eyes widen when you see The Collector floating in the skies of Paris.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda meh about this chapter and sorry for the lateness, schools a thing -.-  
> the series is waaaaaaaaaaaay far from over, but this little snipet is now complete. i'll upload the next one asap

Your breath becomes unsteady as you stare, eyes wide, at the person flying above your city.  The fingers you didn’t have when you died twitch at your sides.  It’s too hot, you think, despite the cold chill of the Paris breeze.  It’s too hot and you can’t breathe.  You scratch at your arms, lifting the sleeves of you shirt, and try to get the heat off of you, you find yourself doubled over and scratching at your neck as though it’ll help you claim the breathes that evades you.

 

It takes a good few minutes before you even remember that Nino stands next to you.

 

“Nonononono.”  Nino’s chanting the word, frozen but for his shaking, as he stares up at that Collector.  You frown slightly.  Why would Nino be scared of the Collector?  “It’s not possible.  The Bubbler can’t be there.”

 

“The… bubbler?”  You frown, looking over to the boy that’s freaking out.  He doesn’t respond and you turn back.  The Collector raises the gun in his hand and shots.  Instead of a bullet killing the screaming citizen, a blue smoke envelops them and they fall asleep.  That’s definitely not something you know the Collector can do, and while it’s possible he gained a new power you doubt it.  Hadn’t the person who’d run into the library said it was an akumatized villain?  You take a deep breath and slip behind a building as Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive.

 

“Blannc.”  You call the small Kwami and they appear from your pocket.  “Is that the Collector?”  You ask, gesturing to the villain.  Blannc frowns.

 

“That is a child who looks nothing like your memories of the Collector.”  They say. 

 

“Child?”  You ask, looking back and frowning.  That doesn’t look like a child…

 

“Yes, it is a child.  It may be that their ability is altering your perception.”  Blannc offers, looking back to you.  You notice as Ladybug and Chat Noir fight.  They look on edge.  The villain floats above a roof and they’re attacking him but they’re out of synch they almost look like they’re fighting two different people. 

 

“They appear to need help.”  Blannc voices your thoughts and you sigh.  You’re avoiding it, you realize.  Everything you told yourself you were going to stop avoiding you are avoiding by not having left with Marinette and Adrien, and by standing here.  For a moment you allow yourself to be annoyed and upset with yourself.

 

“Blannc, transform me.”  You order.  The kwami nods and zips into your ring. 

 

The rush of a transformation is amazing, you’ll admit.  To feel the surge of power and cool leather slipping on your skin.  Even the ears on your head and your tail give you a sense of, well, freedom really.  You like being so well removed from the boy in the perfectly placed and chosen clothes and the shorter hair.  You like being _Chat_.

 

You take a deep breath once you’ve transformed.  You still aren’t sure what your power is, and you still aren’t really sure who it is you’re fighting, but you think you have a good idea.  You leap from the ground and up to a roof, using ledges and poles to help you.  Once you’re there you make your way to the roof that the Collect- no, not the Collector, the akuma is floating above.  Chat Noir and Ladybug don’t appear to be having the best luck, Chat Noir’s limping slightly and Ladybug has already called Lucky Charm, though she appears to have no idea what to do with the item she’s received.  As you arrive the akuma has raised the gun to shoot and they’re talking, more like squabbling, with each other instead of paying attention.  You don’t call out as you quickly run to knock them out of the way.

 

“Oof.  F- Uh, Chat Blanc?”  Chat Noir frowns when he sees you.  You stand back up and dust off imaginary dirt from your suit. 

 

“You both need to pay attention.”  You scold as you do.  “What happened to your foot?”  Chat Noir gives you a sheepish look, and rubs the back of his neck. 

 

“It got in the smoke and now I have the worst case of pins and needles.”  He admitted.  There’s a tone in his voice that you know well of Adrien.  You wonder who he’s seeing that’s got him so upset.

 

“Sounds like a _cat_ -astrophe.”  You smirk, hoping it might ease the younger twin, even if just a little bit.  He lets out a light laugh, so you think you succeed.  Ladybug, on the other hand, groans.

 

“Can you both be serious about this?”  She snaps.  You don’t need to know Marinette well to know she’s on edge. 

 

“Yes, and I’m serious that you need to come with me so we’re out of the fire.”  You say, gesturing behind you to the villain who still has a gun pointed your way.  The blast must have to recharge.  You hear Ladybug’s Miraculous beep.

 

“We can’t just leave the fight.”  She glares at you. 

 

“My lady, you’ll have to soon anyway.  Let’s just trust Chat Blanc, okay?”  Chat Noir encourages.  You think he has a secondary motive however.  He is avoiding looking at the akuma as much as you are.  Ladybug hesitates but she nods. 

 

“Good, this way.”  You quickly jump from the roof and they follow.  Moments later a blue mist follows after you.

 

The three of you creep into a warehouse a few houses down.  The akuma doesn’t follow, turning to resume his assault on Paris instead.  “What is this about?”  Ladybug wastes no time, constantly looking over her shoulder to the open window you broke in through.

 

“Whoever you’re seeing isn’t real.”  You say simply and both frown at you.  “It’s an illusion.  You cannot treat the akuma as though they’re whoever you’re seeing.”  Both look away from you for a moment and it strikes you how similar they’re looks are.  It strikes you how you think it might help them both if they reached to the other for support, though you’re quick to dash that thought.  You have better things to worry about then the romantic chemistry between the Ladybug and Chat Noir that came after you.

 

“How are we meant to beat an akuma we can’t see?  We probably can’t do the same thing we did with Sabrina.”  You think that Sabrina may be one of your new classmates, but you decide you’ll have to search it up later.  Chat Noir does bring up a good point, however.  How are you meant to fight an akuma whose real form you can’t see?

 

The three of you are silent, each trying to think.  Ladybug continuously looks to the window, Chat Noir is tapping his awake foot and frowning at the floor, and you stare ahead and just think.

 

“There’s… on the person I see there’s something that’s not meant to be there.”  Ladybug mentions after a moment, the realization hitting here.  “It’s a necklace, with a moon on it.  I’ve never seen it in my nightmares of the person, I uh, mean… um…”  She blushed darker as she attempted to the nightmares.

 

“I think nightmares might be the akuma’s thing.  He’s putting people to sleep after all and I’ve definitely seen them in my nightmares.  I couldn’t see if he had a necklace on.”  You tell her, trying to recall but finding you were too afraid to truly see that.

 

“Mum had a necklace.”  Chat Noir mumbles, glaring at the floor now and no longer tapping his foot.  “But it was a Butterfly necklace, not a moon.  Whoever that is is definitely wearing a moon one.” 

 

“You’re seeing your mum?”  Ladybug frowns at him.  Chat Noir goes to reply but is cut off by a loud beeping.  Chat Noir takes a deep breath and smiles. 

 

“We should go so you can detransform, my lady.”  He smiles, a forced smile, and leaps back out the window.  You hesitate before nodding to Ladybug and following as you hear her transform come undone.  

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”  You ask Chat Noir, no, the question is certainly directed at the Adrien beneath the mask.  Adrien shakes his head.

 

“No.  I don’t.”  He says.  You don’t bring it up again as you follow the streets to wear the disguised akuma is floating just above the ground.  The akuma doesn’t turn to you both, instead focused on the display of restlessly sleeping forms that surround you.  Someone to your left whimpers.

 

“They’re having nightmares.”  Chat Noir mumbles.  You decide then that you do _not_ want to get hit with the blue gas.  “Hey, Nightmare!”  Chat Noir calls for the attention of the akuma, who turns and glares. 

 

“You can’t know my name!  You can’t see me!”  The akuma shouts, and their voice is that of a child’s not the deep, dark tone that haunts you.

 

“So you’re name’s Nightmare, guess the cats out of the bag, hey Chat Blanc?”  Chat Noir grins at you and you roll your eyes but chuckle all the same at your brothers joke.

 

“Seems so.  I think it’s a _purr_ fectly fitting name.”  You respond in kind. 

 

“Give me your Miraculous Chat!”  The akuma shouts.  You look to Chat Noir and he looks to you.

 

“Which one?”  You both ask in unison.  The akuma makes a frustrated noise and raises his gun and the both of you leap from each other and to either side of the akuma.  As you leap to the left you force yourself to look at the man whose face the child is hiding behind.  There’s a necklace around his neck, one with a moon on it.  The Collector never wore anything similar.  As you look at him, however, you notice the knife on his side.  It’s one the Collector owed, one he used, one you’ve seen covered in your blood.  The recognition makes you falter and the blue gas comes towards you without you even realizing.

 

“Chat Blanc!”  You hear your brother calling out but you don’t really register it at first.  You can’t breathe.  You can’t _breathe_.  “Move out of the way.”  You get shoved.  The moments enough to shock you out of the flashback and you take deep breaths, turning to see your brother restlessly sleep on ground. 

 

You caused your brother to get trapped in a nightmare related to your missing mother.

 

You get up and pull out your staff.  You need to focus. 

 

“I’m back.”  Ladybug appears again nearby.

 

“Chat Noir’s gone for a catnap.”  You tell her.  She frowns and looks at her partner before nodding. 

 

“I guess we should wrap this up quickly then.” She says.  “They’re not attacking.” 

 

“I think he has to wait for the gun to reload.”  You say.  “What should we do?”

 

“I-I’m not sure, you have more experience than I do…”  She falters.  The two of you jump away when the akuma dives for you. 

 

“I suggest we don’t get hit.”  You call out to her. 

 

“I agree.”  She calls back.  The akuma looks between you both before deciding to chase you.  You don’t know what else this akuma can do so you begin to run away. 

 

Paris has changed in the last 20 years and you find yourself running into the dead end that used to not be a dead end.  You turn to the akuma that followed you and think.  “Ladybug, use Lucky Charm.”  You shout, hoping she’s close enough to hear you.  You hear her call out Lucky Charm soon after but by then the gun is pointed out and the trigger is being pushed and you have no where you run.  You don’t want to fall asleep.  The smoke comes towards you and you aren’t sure what you’re doing when you call out.  “Total reflection!”  Your claws feel full of energy as you swipe at the attack.  The gas slips into your claws and without thinking you rush forward and swipe at the akumatized person.

 

The eyes of the Collector slip close and the body of the person falls.  Before you can try to catch them they land on a giant, red with black spots print, pillow.  Ladybug walks up, takes the necklace, and crushes it.  A black moth flies from the necklace and she catches it, purifies it, and lets it go. 

 

“You alright?”  She asks and you shrug. 

 

“Cat complain.”  You smirk.  She gives you a deadpan look before sighing and throwing Lucky Charm in the air.  The Paris around them fixes itself and you both head towards were Chat Blanc fell asleep.

 

They fistbump and you stand back and watch.  You and Marietta highfived, sometimes hugged if the battle was gruelling. 

 

You’re glad they have their own thing.  It hurts less.  Still, watching them in their victory makes you miss your own team.  You’ve been too scared to search their civilian names the way you had their hero ones.  You wonder where they are.

 

“Thanks for your help.”  Ladybug smiles at you.  You shrug but before you can reply there’s a beeping.

 

“That’s our que.”  You say.  You don’t say anything else, simply leave.

 

The three of you rush back to the library at differing speeds.  You arrive first and find Nino waking up.  The both of you don’t talk.  He’s shaking slightly but he puts on a smile when Adrien rushes over.  They’re both tense and it’s a look you see on the faces of everyone waking up.

 

Alya gets there soon after and Marinette is moments behind her.  Alya talks endlessly about the new hero and Marinette humours her happily.  It’s impressive, there’s no way you’d have been able to do that.  There’s no hope of starting up the studying circle again, but you can’t find a good reason to leave, so you stay with them.  You find that Alya and Marinette have no trouble cheering the boys up.  It feels… a lot alike to hanging out with your friends had.

 

Eventually, however, you do all head home.  When you get there you sit at your computer and consider searching the names of the people you care so deeply about.

 

You’ve entered ‘Claude Callado’ before you change your mind and search ‘The Bubbler’ instead.

 

You don’t check the time until you hear a knock at the door.

 

“You up Fé?”  Adrien asks as he opens your door.

 

“Of course.  What are you doing up so late Adrien?”  You respond, turning from your computer.

 

“I… couldn’t sleep.”  He sighs, taking a deep breath.  “Want to go for a patrol walk?”  You hesitate, giving him a look.  You want to press, but you don’t.  Instead you stand from your spot.

 

“Alright.”  You agree.  The both of you transform and then you’re walking along the roofs of Paris.

 

“I always loved doing this.”  You admit, you don’t even mean to, it just slips out.

 

“That’s still super weird.”  Adrien laughs a little awkwardly.  You go back to walking in silence until you hear a ringing.  Your brother looks surprised but he answers his staff with a grin.  “M’lady, what are you doing up this late?”  He grinned. 

 

“I couldn’t sleep.”  You hear Ladybug reply.  “You neither Kitty?”

 

“I was kept awake by thoughts of you m’lady.”  You roll your eyes.  “It seems Chat Blanc was awake too.”  The staff gets turned to you and you give Ladybug a wave.

 

“Oh, hello Chat Blanc.”  Ladybug waves back.  “The three of us should meet up.”  She adds after a moment.

 

“We’ll be at the Eiffel tower in fifteen.”  Chat Noir tells her, returning the staff to look at her.

 

“Wonderful.”  She replied.  The call cut out and the two of you made your way to the main attraction of Paris.  Ladybug was already waiting.  She smiled and greeted you both and the three of you sat and watched over your city.

 

“I was scared I’d have another nightmare.”  Chat Noir is the first to open up.  “It’s why I couldn’t sleep.”  He takes a deep breath and turns to his Ladybug.  “I saw my mother, but… it was… she was a corpse.”  He admits.

 

“I saw…”  Ladybug hesitates, biting her lip.  “I saw Hawkmoth, but he had my miraculous.”  She says.  “I wasn’t good enough a Ladybug.”  She adds, mumbling.

 

“M’lady, you’re wonderful!  You’re an amazing Ladybug!”  Chat Blanc quickly assures. 

 

“You’re not a bad Ladybug.”  You add.  You’ve read how she’s handled the other akuma’s, and saw how she acted with Nightmare.  Ladybug smiles slightly.

 

“Thanks boys.”  The three of you sit in silence again before you decide you should add your own fear to the mix.

 

“I saw the Collector.”  You say.  “And then I saw his knife and I froze up.”  Marietta always said you were more open as Chat, like at least three of your walls came down when you put on the suit.  You don’t tend to notice outside moments like these.

 

“The one he killed you with?”  Ladybug asks to confirm and you nod.  There’s more silence.  You wonder if they’re always like this, but you doubt it. 

 

“Chat Blanc… you should join us.”  Chat Noir suggests.

 

“Pardon?”  You weren’t really sure what you had planned to do, but you aren’t sure that was it.

 

“I think that’s a good idea.  You really helped out today, and you do have more experience than we do.”  Ladybug agrees.  You hesitate a moment more.

 

“Alright.”

 

By morning Alya has posted an article on her blog.

 

_Paris beloved Duex becomes a Trois!_


End file.
